encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hagorn (2016)
| first = Pilot Episode |latest = Ivo Live, Encantadia |final= Ivo Live, Encantadia }} Hagorn is the main villain of the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. He is played by John Arcilla. Profile Hagorn became the king of Hathoria after Arvak got killed in the war against Sapiro. He was Mine-a's fiancé and Raquim's best friend. Personality Hagorn was once a kind Encantado however, everything changed when Mine-a chose to be the Queen of Lireo rather than marrying him Hagorn fell into complete darkness.. However, he showed a measure of reservation when Hathoria went through its power-grabbing campaign throughout Encantadia, and was visibly disquieted when his father Arvak opted to assault Lireo next, where Hagorn's most beloved Mine-a and their offspring resides. Adapting the ambitious and unjust views of his father Arvak. This personality of his intensified after Mine-a cursed the entire Hathoria. Still, like Mine-a had said, there is still a small spot in his heart that has the kindness he once shown, one that she hopes would resurface once again, for their daughter Pirena's sake. This was shown when he met Pirena in her adolescent stage, he tried to abduct her but when her dama revealed she is the first born of Mine-a he didn't continue and left. Appearance and Outfits Hagorn had a youthful appearance at the beginning of the series. When Mine-a cursed the Hathors, Hagorn's appearance heavily changed. His face became older and had red lines around his face. He also has black circles under his eyes. Hagorn wears a long gray vest with a black-high neck and red armor underneath and a black cape on his waist, black pants and red knee-high boots. He also has a red genji shoulder armor in each sides and wears a matching red gauntlets and black and gray iron gloves. He now wields a short sword and a small gunblade. His hair is now black like his younger appearance and wears a flame designed crown similar to Pirena's flame designed helmet in her warrior form and he is not seen without a gold face paint on his face. Hagorn after becoming king, Hagorn started wearing the crown of Hathoria along with Arvak's cape. As a prisoner in Lireo, When he was realeased from prison by Avria, he appears wearing a black jumpsuit as his hair now has gray highlights and gains a long gray beard. In the final battle, Hagorn now wears a suit of demonic armor as the color scheme is black with a red trim. Story The four gems Arc Hagorn is the prince of Hathoria. Supporting all his father's plans to make Hathoria the most powerful kingdom in Encantadia. Hagorn was present in the war against Sapiro and Lireo; he fought Raquim. Raquim managed to knock Hagorn unconscious. When Hagorn regained consciousness, he looked for Raquim only to find his father dead. Hagorn was enraged and demanded to know the identity of the one who killed his father. Asval came out of nowhere telling him that Raquim is the one who killed his father. Hagorn and the surviving Hathors performed the farewell rites to King Arvak. Hagorn then became king of Hathoria vowing to avenge his father's death. Through Gurna, Hagorn is able to get information on what is going on in Lireo, such as Amihan's birth. When Hagorn found out Amihan is the daughter of Raquim, Hagorn ordered Gurna to kill Amihan, giving her his dagger. This plan however, failed and an important evidence was left. Mine-a recognized the dagger and went to Hathoria to confront Hagorn. The two share a short talk before Mine-a used all the four gems to curse Hathoria. When everything had calmed down, Hagorn gathered the remaining survivors of Hathoria. He hysterically dashed out of the kingdom after realizing their appearances and the destruction caused by the curse. In the woods near Hathoria, Hagorn met Ether. Ether offered him a deal to give him power and strength to be able to combat the powers of the four elemental gems in exchange that he would cause chaos and dispute in Encantadia. Hagorn accepted after the emotional damage he received feeling hurt and angry of the treatment Mine-a gave to the Hathors. Without a brilyante in hand, Hagorn was left with the option of developing weapons to use against Lireo. One day, to his surprise, Pirena came in Hathoria seeking for an alliance. With the Brilyante ng Apoy returned to Hathoria's possession, the Hathors were able to wage a war against Lireo only to retreat later because the Fire Gem cannot overpower the other three gems. Hagorn let Pirena make a move against the Diwatas but he didn't let his daughter move alone so he ordered Agane to kill Amihan but Agane came back with the news that Mine-a was the one killed by an encantado (later revealed to be Asval). Pirena's revenge Arc A long time has passed since then, Hagorn paid Pirena a visit in Lireo asking for updates regarding her plans. Pirena told him that if he cannot wait, then he should attack. Pirena will not hesitate to team up with her sisters to defeat the Hathors. Pirena told him to wait for her to tell when is the right time. Hadezar Arc Capture While Hagorn was distracted in shielding himself from Amihan and Danaya's attacks Pirena penetrated his shield. Hagorn gets cornered by Pirena, directing her sword towards his neck. Seeing no way out, Hagorn tried to bargain with her daughter knowing about her contract with Bathalumang Ether and her daughter's attitude of being self centered, he hoped for a chance to escape from his deadlock. He returns the Brilyante ng Apoy to her hoping that she will use it to save him, and go against her sisters once more. Pirena did not give in yet to his demands. She asked him to hand over the Brilyante ng Diwa. Hagorn gives in and summons the gem passing it on to Danaya. Thinking that by now, his daughter will save him he felt complacent for a minute until Pirena stabbed him. Hagorn falls down to the ground but was still alive; unbeknownst to Amihan as she thought Pirena killed Hagorn, forgetting about her mother's curse that if a Hathor dies they will immediately vanish. Muros then commanded his troops to take Hagorn to Lireo while he is still unconscious. Initially he was sentenced to death, but after many argues made by the Sang'gres, his sentence was lowered down to lifetime imprisonment. The sisters hoped that he would be sorry for all the sins he's done after the sentence. Etherian Arc For lots of years, Hagorn was imprisoned in the Secret Prison after his capture in hopes of making him atone for his sins. Later, an entity summoned by Avria freed Hagorn from his cell. It brought Hagorn to New Etheria. As they arrive, Hagorn met Avria, Asval, and Andora. Ether requested Hagorn to join their alliance against Lireo, Sapiro, Adamya, and Hathoria but Hagorn didn't accept it. He doesn't want any help from any Etherian. When Hagorn was about to leave Etheria, Ether gave back the sword that she gave Hagorn which he used during the Hadezar Arc. Hagorn returned to Hathoria. He requested some of the Hathors to join his alliance. He also killed some Hathors who didn't join his alliance. Powers and Abilities * 'Teleportation - '''temporary ability was granted to Hagorn when he obtained the Ikalimang Brilyante (Brilyante ng Diwa). He permanently possessed this ability upon the return of the sword Ether gave him, the Bertud. * '''Healing -' temporary ability granted to Hagorn when he obtained the Ikalimang Brilyante (Brilyante ng Diwa). * 'Immunity -' ability granted to him by Ether; immunity against the Brilyantes' powers and also against LilaSari's curse. He is also not affected by Alena's powerful voice. 's powers.]] * 'Pyrokinesis -' Hagorn has this ability even without the Brilyante ng Apoy in his possession, though not as powerful when he does keep the Fire Gem. He can project them through his staff as well. Notes *Many fans mistakenly thought Hagorn became a Hadezar but Hagorn really did not, he was just given a Hadezar Armor by Arde. ** When Hagorn died and became an ivtre for him to speak with Arde and release all the undead Hathors (Hadezar) in Balaak, his body was not corrupted, his Ivtre returned to his body in time after coming from Balaak. * Seeing that he doesn't really consider battle tactics to be an option and almost always ignores his men given to him, it's almost safe to say that Ether tricked him into being an easier opponent for the main cast to beat. Giving him access to 'stronger abilities' and unlimited troops that die in one or two hits only solidifies the fact. * Hagorn's beard disappeared quickly after escaping from Lireo. *Since Hagorn was killed by Raquim at the end of the series, John Arcilla now works in the rival network ABS-CBN where he portrays a main antagonistic role as the Defense Secretary of the Philippines Director Renato Hipolito in the action series "FPJ's Ang Probinsyano". Gallery In_photos_encantadia_then_and_now_hagorn_1468236163.jpg|Official Portrait. 93900847588035.587f893877db6.jpg|Hagorn's Hadezar armor (without the headgear). b81dd347588035.587f89387760b.jpg|Hagorn's Hadezar armor (with the headgear). a0ae3147589951.587f12030a030.jpg|Hagorn wearing his armor and his complete set of gears (without the vest) holding a Hathorian sword. e4219b47589951.587f12030a746.jpg|Hagorn wearing his armor and gears. (without the chestplate and vest). 05b33c47589951.587f12030ad5c.jpg|Hagorn wearing only the vest. 4ef39747589951.587f12030b4d0.jpg|Hagorn gearless. 630d8847589951.587f120309888.jpg|Hagorn's complete war look which is based on Bushido design. Archive of Infobox Portraits *Photos formerly used as Hagorn's infobox portrait. Hagorn1Armor.png|Hagorn (with Hathoria crown) HagornH1.png|Hagorn's appearance before his capture Hagorn2016.png Outfits Gallery File:Hagorn.png|Hagorn's warrior outfit. File:CursedHagorn.PNG|the cursed Hagorn. File:HagornBefore.jpg|Hagorn's outfit as a prince of Hathoria. Ivtre_Hagormn.jpg|Hagorn as an ivtre. Hagorn_Dark_Armor.png|Hagorn's armor as a Hadezar. Hagorn Hooded.PNG|Hagorn's hooded robe outfit. HagornPrisoner.png|Hagorn's black plain outfit, which used as a prisoner of Lireo. Hagorn.PNG|Hagorn equipped back the Bertud ni Ether. IMG_1672_Hagorn.jpg Category:Hathors Category:2016 series characters Category:People from the Kingdom of Hathoria Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Residents of Balaak Category:Rama